


Angel's Smile, Devil's Kiss

by KairaShiane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaShiane/pseuds/KairaShiane
Summary: In a different plane of existence Angela tests her nanites, staff, and scalpel.Prepare for a spot of ultraviolence. Who needs plot, we've got murder! WOO!





	1. Garden

**Author's Note:**

> You'll likely find this opening jarring. I hammered this first chapter out as a way of coping with a bad night so it's a bit disjointed but I enjoy it just the way it is (mostly). If you've got suggestions, feedback, or just want to call me sick, leave a comment at the end!

Angela smiled. Her lips curled back to reveal pearly white incisors framed by painted red lips. A scalpel in one hand, deep black latex gloves clinging to the metal. Those glimmering sapphire eyes flitting around the room. Ten security guards, eight on the first floor, two on the second floor balcony. Helix corporation from the logos on their uniforms. 

 

The tiny machines saturating her blood adjusted to their purpose admirably, highlighting each person in brilliant red outlines. A moment later she could see their skeletons, then every major vein pulsing in time with their heartbeats. They were panicking, fumbling for their weapons at the sudden intrusion. Guess it’s pretty startling to see a five foot six woman tear a security door out of its housing with her bare hands. Two of them had already dropped their pistols and put their hands up. “What? Are you giving up already? We haven’t even begun the procedure...” Spilled from her mouth before she kicked off. 

 

Wings opening and letting out their signature whoosh. They were blood red arcs of energy linked to her nanites, tuned to fling her into each target in sequence. The first landing was sloppy, a bulky man in his forties still trying to get the safety on his weapon unlocked as she buried the tiny blade in his gut. It went through his body armor like paper as she wrapped her hand tight around the hilt and shoved. In went her fingertips, then up to her knuckles. For a moment she marvelled at the sight of her knife within him, savoring the moment as it pulled his aorta taut before severing it cleanly. There was a click from his weapon and her free hand gently pulled it out of his rapidly weakening grasp. “It’s alright, liebchen. There was nothing you could’ve done. Rest now.” 

 

A gentle push was all it took to topple him to the floor, fingers twitching while Angela turned just in time to catch sight of a hail of gunfire. Muzzle flashes lighting up the darkened room, but her reflexes and strength gave a simple fix. One foot tucking itself under the dying man and near effortlessly throwing him into the bullets as she engages her boosters. Leaping to the ceiling, then back down onto another hapless rent-a-merc. She collapses under the impact and her carotid is split open before her aim recovers. Into the air once more, this time without the aid of those deep crimson wings. A twist of her hips and kick of her legs flipped her far enough to give another boost down onto her next target. The clattering of magazines being replaced filled the air even as Angela’s blade found purchase in the cheek of her third target. Anchoring her as she turned her weight and dropped down behind him. 

 

Breasts pressed into his back as cold steel glided through muscle and caught on the back of the man’s jaw as she took hold of his arm. “I know it hurts, darling, but I need you to be strong for me.” Her voice purred into his ear, smooth as silk even as she helped lift his weapon. Leveling the barrel at his comrades and pulling the trigger with his finger twice, bolts of superheated metal shattering the skulls of his comrades and splattering gray matter across the formerly white walls. “You did so good, baby.” She could swear she heard him manage to curse before she blew his own head to pieces with his own pistol and dove away as the remaining guards blasted his body to nothing but gore.

 

By now they were beginning to lose what little cohesion they had as a unit. Angela could see their hearts beating faster with every second and her own followed suit. There was something so thrilling about this moment. That split second when she could see her prey but they were unaware. So blind to what was about to happen. Making their plans without knowing she was listening in. “Surround it!” “Are you fucking kidding me? The pay isn’t worth this!” “I was expecting guns and bombs not… whatever the fuck that was!” 

They argued in her ear as she retrieved a staff from her back. Minimalist in design with a sleek black pole and oddly shaped tips. One a bulkier gunmetal gray cylinder surrounded by three other canisters that began to rotate slowly as she flicked the weapon on. The other was a coil that turned into a spiked ring at the end. Her vision letting her watch as the one calling for flanking did just that. 

Pounding thumps resounding in her ears as he rounded the corner with his weapon at the ready, only to be on the receiving end of the very first shot from that white phosphorus launcher. A cloud of powder that ignited on contact with the air, coating his face and shoulders in flames. The man’s screams were deafening but luckily Angela didn’t need to hear to gauge the other’s reactions. Pure terror at watching their friend try to put his skin out, only to catch his hands as well. One went for an extinguisher, the staff fired again and he went down crying for help as he desperately tried to put himself out. 

The last three broke for different exits, only for the good doctor to twirl her weapon around and give it a twist at the center. Loud whining filling the air as its battery wound up and then fired a bolt of lightning that arced between their bodies. She just watched as their hearts first lost their rhythm, veins bursting and systems disrupted by the burst of electricity, before finally giving out. One of them even tore itself free of an artery from the stress. Beautiful.

Angela pursed her lips and buried the spiked end of her staff in the slagged corpse lying in pieces near her feet. Retrieving a small recorder from a hard case on her belt, her voice even and lilting as her eyes trailed over the room. Nanites going dormant to let her see everything in the dim light of the moon and smoldering, whimpering, mercenaries made her smirk as she recorded that log. 

 

“Test number zero-zero-one. Art gallery in Cairo, Egypt, ten count of Helix Security guards. Basic loadout. Nanotube armor unable to withstand enhanced strength combined with iridium scalpel. Handgun rounds velocity low enough to see projectiles mid flight and evade. Visual enhancements working to within point one percent expected efficacy, improve upon design to include auditory systems and resistance to loss of night vision as preventative measures. Hades staff exceeds expectations. Devil’s Breath accurate up to ten meters with minimal dispersal, secondary firing mode unable to be tested. Cerberus’ Tail performs admirably, causes complete cardiac failure and has a jump distance of fifteen meters. Recommend adjustable choke for Breath and some form of conductive dart to increase control over Tail. End lo--” She was cut off by a sudden shooting pain in her side followed by a strike to her temple that sprawled her to the ground and sent both her weapons and microphone clattering away. Vision swimming as she reached for her staff only to have a boot press down on that slender wrist. 

 

A gruff voice hit her ears, “Give me an excuse. Oh please give me one. I run in here to find a pile of corpses and you monologuing to yourself. All I need is an errant twitch, some kind of hostile movement, so please. Try something.” Seconds passed in silence as Angela considered those words carefully, then put her free hand behind her head and laid her forehead against the cool metal flooring. “Call the authorities, I won’t resist. We can wait right here, together, among what’s left of your friends. They were your friends, right?” 

 

The pressure on her joint increased to the breaking point and she turned her head to watch her own bones fracture beneath that heavy boot. Just purring at the sensation and closing her eyes with a quiet sigh. “You know how to treat a lady… Mnh...” Shivering slightly as her nanites warped the signals her nerves sent into nothing but unadulterated pleasure. “...What in the fuck…” Her captor mumbled and rolled her onto her back with the point of a foot, Angela flopping over and dragging both hands above her head. Making sure to smile for the cameras even as her baby blue eyes drank in every inch of the other woman. She was tall, dark, and dressed in top of the line armor. Curiously the Egyptian woman had forgone a helmet, letting the prone woman get a good look at her features. She was angry, so furious she was dripping with sweat and her weapon shook wildly within her grip. An errant thought drifted through Dr. Ziegler’s mind,  _ “She’s beautiful.”  _ Her Wadjet tattoo and golden beads perfectly framing that scowling face with amber eyes that could barely focus from the rage burning within.

Before her inspection went any further the officer let out a scream of rage and let loose. That heavy, steel toed boot crashing into Angela’s ribs again and again. Carelessly striking her arm and thigh a number of times in the woman’s enraged flurry. All she got for her kicking and screaming was a serious of laughs that grew more and more strained as the barrage went on. Even when Angela started spitting up yellow tinged blood with each hit, she managed to laugh at the distraught guard. Lips curled back as she licked her teeth clean once they stopped to catch their breath. “So soon…? I thought you might last longer than that.” 

Another enraged cry shook the room and the larger woman fell into a full mount atop Angela. Tears trailing down her cheeks as her gauntlets crashed into that pale face again and again as she shouted, “WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY! WHY! WHY! CAN’T! I! HURT! YOU?!” Though Angela’s consciousness began to slip from the constant rattling of her brain against its confines and the cracks forming in her skull, her smile refused to fade. Every moment the other woman’s attacks let up she turned to stare up into her eyes, grinning happily. Drinking in that expression eagerly until finally the officer had no more to give. Panting for breath as her strikes weakened, slowed, and eventually stopped. 

Arms hanging to the floor, fists covered in blood, and Angela’s badly beaten face still smirking at her even as the damage healed before her eyes. Broken bones knitting, cuts mending, and even teeth regrowing over the course of twenty seconds. That knowing smile joined by jovial eyes, “So you’re done, then?”

The Helix guard gritted her teeth and tried to throw another punch, only to have her hand caught in the smaller woman’s palm as if it had been thrown by a child. Grip bearing down against the metal as her expression intensified, “Good answer!” The doctor cried out as she crushed the other woman’s gauntlet, her free hand shooting up to snag the other arm by the wrist as it went to intervene. “Now now… You had your turn.” Was all she said before twisting, the popping of joints and tearing of tendons reaching her ears. Her newly minted victim buckling from the pain and easily being rolled out of the mount and onto her back. Angela taking up the position held moments ago by her prey, pinning both hands down next to the woman’s head. 

Leaning in close and staring into those amber irises, a question slipped out, “Do you want to live?” The guard nodded and the doctor pursed her lips. “Well then… bark for me like the guard dog you are.” The other woman’s confusion was obvious, though it only took a gentle squeeze of her shattered wrist to spur the requested sound from her. It wasn’t much of a bark, more of a yipping whine of pain, but she had sounded off on cue. “Good girl. I’ll be back for you soon.” Was the last thing she heard before Angela threw a punch so hard it knocked the consciousness straight from her.

Sighing to herself the pale woman drew herself up to her feet, ripping her staff from the corpse that’d held it for her as well as the  microphone before striding confidently towards the exit. Stopping only to give an exaggerated bow to the camera with a goofy smile on her blood splattered face before skipping out of the building.


	2. Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safety and tempting offers of power.

Fareeha’s eyes were pried open a few minutes later, EMTs asking questions that echoed incomprehensibly through her mind. Just managing a groan of pain at the sudden intrusion of light into her pupils. They fitted something tight around her throat, pressing up against her chin and down into her shoulders. Her vision blurred and everything wavered as if underwater. A garbled jumble of words spilled from between her split lips before everything went black once more.

 

Again the soldier’s lids were pulled apart, this time blinding fluorescence smacked into her retinas like a hammer. She picked up a phrase from the conversation above and the sensation of motion as blurry shapes dressed in white crowded around her, “Nerve damage”. The words vaguely registered to her mind even as bright, ethereal lights began to dance across the ceiling. Moments later her eyes rolled back and she fell unconscious once more.

 

Snippets of the world sank into the darkness along with her. Surgical masks and bloodied latex gloves running together with the sound of whining motors. Memories of those sparkling blue eyes staring up as her fists struck their owner again and again until finally she bolted upright. Sweat pouring down her face as she lifted a hand to wipe it away. A hard cast greeted her forehead with a dull thud and sent a string of curses tumbling from her lips.

 

Amber eyes blinked in the darkness of a hospital room, pupils dilating to draw in every bit of light that streamed in through the blinds. The street lamp’s dim glow mixed with the displays of the machines monitoring her vital signs. Fareeha cast her gaze around the room. Dull off-white walls and beige floor tiles, fluorescent bulbs covered by frosted glass inset in the ceiling and the smell of disinfectant in the air. She’d spent enough time in and out of hospitals to recognize one of their rooms.

 

This was far nicer than she was used to, though, a spacious room to herself on what must’ve been the third floor judging by the view. There was a vase with a lone flower sitting in water surrounded with small parcels on her nightstand and a sizable television mounted on the wall across from her bed. She reached towards the boxes before freezing as the doorknob turned. A moment later the entrance cracked open, letting in a tiny amount of the hallway’s light. Her vision blurred even at that, though it didn’t last long as someone slipped in through the gap and closed the door once more.

 

Fareeha couldn’t help but stare, the intruder was a diminutive redhead. Dressed in a pure white skirt that ended just above her knees, showing off slender, silky smooth legs that ran down into matching high heels. The ensemble was completed by a tight fitting vest of the same pure white with a black tank top underneath that struggled to contain her cleavage and made quite clear, even in the darkness, that there was no bra underneath. Emerald eyes glinting in the ambient light as she strode towards the sitting woman with a clipboard in one hand. When those ruby red lips parted and she spoke, though, Pharah’s hair stood on end. That lilting, condescending tone started her sweating once more, “Fareeha Amari… That’s your name, right?”

 

Though the soldier was searching for the reason her skin was crawling she gave a small nod. The woman continued, heels clacking against the tiling as she made her way to Fareeha’s bedside and took a seat at the foot of it. “Your right hand will never hold a weapon again. Severe nerve damage. The doctor described it as…” She stopped to consult the notes in her hand, voice suddenly becoming cold and clinical, “A textbook crush injury, bone fragments appear to have damaged the nervous system’s connections. Recommend amputation if patient wishes to regain full control of motor functions. Dr. Wilfred Zimmer, neurologist.”

 

A haughty laugh left those perfect ruby red lips as the visitor finally looked back to Fareeha who had shifted further and further back into her bed. Amber eyes wide and terrified as her mind struggled to register the next sentence, “I can fix your hand... for a price.” The captain blinked a few times and tilted her head, finding her voice and stammering, “Wh-what? But according to that the damage sounds irreparable.” Another chuckle before the redhead continued, “With their techniques, yes, but I can make your hand even better than it was before. I could make you so much more than you are now. Give you eyes that can see for miles with perfect accuracy, a nose that can sniff out and recognize any scent no matter how faint, even hands that can tear steel… If you were willing to give enough, maybe I could even give you the greatest gift of all.” Her gaze was fixated on Fareeha’s, leaning in close enough for the Egyptian to feel the word. “Immortality.”

 

Pharah’s mind was reeling at these suggestions, the cocktail of painkillers and antibiotics being delivered by IV weren’t helping. She was seriously considering the possibility when she asked, “...Let’s say I believe you can actually give me what you promise. What would you want in return?”

The redhead pursed her lips and gave a slight shrug, “For you to find the woman who did this to you. That’s all.”

The confusion in captain Amari’s voice was obvious as she asked the obvious question, “Really?”

Another smile on those ruby red lips before her voice dipped low, “Well I’d also need have you come into my office once a week to continue the treatments and test your blood… I do need to keep track of my patients. Also you would sign a non-disclosure agreement. Can’t have you selling my secrets to the highest bidder after all.”

Fareeha gave a small nod coupled with a long sigh before reaching a hand out to the newcomer. “I’ll think about it.” She just slipped a business card into the dark skinned woman’s hand and stood, striding out of the room quickly.

“I’ll be waiting.”

Were the last words Ms. Amari heard from the mysterious woman before the door shut once more. She turned the card over in her hand. It was a slick black metal with iridescent red lettering that shifted between pink and a deep crimson when viewed from different angles, almost glowing in the dark.

 

**_The deal of a lifetime._ **

**_Satisfaction guaranteed._ **

**_Suite #13, Vishkar Complex 4_ **


	3. Apple Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still touching up the second half, sorry for the partial release. I know this took way too long and it's kind of unimpressive but... c'est la vie. I hope you all enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Fareeha seeks out the promised service.

The next two weeks passed in a blur for the convalescing woman. Her doctors had confirmed what the mysterious visitor told her. Irreparable severing of the ligaments and nerves had rendered her right hand a useless lump of flesh. Even with the nanite therapy that healed the shattered bones within Fareeha couldn’t feel anything from the wrist down, it hung limply whenever the brace that had replaced her cast was removed.

 

The drugs coursing through her veins kept her body weak and sedate even as her mind screamed for stimulation. Pharah kept the screen on her wall tuned to the news throughout her stay, listening to it while scrolling through emails, texts, and articles she’d missed. There were a few messages from well wishers within Helix along with spam, updates on unrelated events, and an after action report. That took most of her attention along with the occasional story playing on the tube.

 

**After Action Report: Contract #4031, Cairo, Egypt**

 

**Casualties:**

**Amari, Fareeha**

**Crane, Hunter (D.O.A.)**

**Gillis, Hunter (D.O.A.)**

**Jackson, Allen (D.O.A.)**

**Li, Jen (D.O.A.)**

**November, Augustus (D.O.A.)**

**Preston, Alice (D.O.A.)**

**Preston, James (DOA)**

**Ross, Marie (D.O.A.)**

**Vidovich, Thaddeus (D.O.A.)**

**Wayne, Kenny (D.O.A.)**

 

**COD:**

**Exsanguination**

**Multiple GSW**

**Immolation**

**Cardiac arrest**

 

**Summary: Based on Cpt. Amari’s testimony and video recordings of the incident a single assailant entered the gallery at 2300 hours. This intruder was a woman around the height of five foot six inches. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in a matte black, skintight outfit that seems to have distorted the footage and has built in thrusters. When displayed the intruder resembles a silhouette of static moving throughout the building.**

**The eyewitness’ account claims the intruder withstood over twenty impacts from our Raptora Mk. 1’s gauntlets directly to the face without falling unconscious or even being permanently injured. In addition it’s reported that the assailant’s wrist was crushed which she, and I quote Cpt. Amari’s statement, “moaned and asked for more” in response to. When asked why she was left alive Cpt. Amari became agitated and couldn’t answer further questions. Recommend psychiatric evaluation combined with mandatory paid leave and hazard pay.**

 

**Additional notes:**

**Nothing was stolen, the intruder left the scene carrying only what she brought with her.**

 

The report didn’t extinguish any of the rage building inside of Fareeha’s chest. It just combined with news stories of the carnage as kindling to the growing fire within. By the time she was discharged her mind was only focused on revenge. That monster had to be put in the ground. For the sake of her squad, the civilians it might hurt, and Fareeha’s own injured pride.

 

Captain Amari didn’t even bother returning to her apartment when she left the hospital. It’s not like someone was waiting for her, or that she’d feel better in a sparsely decorated room with a bottle of whiskey. Instead she caught a cab over to Vishkar complex #4 and found her way inside. It was an odd feeling to walk into one of the brilliant white spires in the dead of night. The lobby empty of any humans or omnics, just automated cameras with glowing red LEDs turning to stare from every corner of the room. Lighting down to the bare minimum with simple fluorescent bulbs keeping the shadows confined to the walls. The elevator ding echoing throughout the spacious entryway signalling her to climb aboard and smack the 13 button. Motors humming to life as the metal box was dragged up to its destination while Pharah’s phone buzzed, a brief glance at the screen was all it took to send the call to voicemail. Unknown number.

 

Fareeha stepped out of the elevator only to realize there was a single door and no hallway, just a small room with a pair of cameras staring down from the ceiling. She walked up to the blank, white entrance and rapped her knuckles against it. Clearing her throat and speaking up, “Hello? I’m here about that offer.” That was all she had to say before there was a whirring of gears and the interior of the suite was revealed as the portal swung open.

 

The room was spacious, smelled faintly of cinnamon, and extended right out to the edge of the complex. Its windows took up the entirety of the curved wall and gave a gorgeous view of the city. Though that wasn’t what caught her attention. Instead she fixated on that redhead from before, sitting in a folding chair placed in the center of the room directly across from a matching metal seat. An equally flimsy table set up next to them with a gunmetal gray carrying case about the size of a briefcase atop it.

 

She was leaning back in her seat with a smirk on her plush pink lips. Her body was draped with a pristine white labcoat, a baby blue turtleneck and jet black slacks with matching onyx flats completing the look. The woman had a tablet in her hands and looked up at Fareeha just long enough to let her grin widen before turning back to the screen.

 

“Fareeha Amari… You made it. I was starting to think you’d thrown my card in the trash.”

 

Her voice was reminiscent of silk sliding over skin, just enough to feel. Captain Amari’s hair stood on end once again as goosebumps rose across both forearms. Struggling to find a witty retort she just responded,

 

“I’m still considering it.”

 

A blush crossed Fareeha’s cheeks at the lilting, sardonic laughter that followed. The doctor restrained herself after a few moments and motioned towards the chair across from her.

 

“Well… you’re here, why not sit down and hear me out? If my offer does not please you, perhaps there’s another way I can tickle your fancy.”

 

Her words turned the seasoned veteran’s face even darker and pushed her into that uncomfortable seat. Carelessly dropping her bag next to the legs and sitting up straight. A bead of sweat formed on her forehead as she forced a smile,

 

“I just want you to fix my hand. No more, no less. These other… things you offer are tempting but I do not wish to be your guinea pig.”

 

Another laugh.

 

“Mädchen* all of my treatments have undergone rigorous testing. The subjects report nothing but satisfaction with my methods. Only one has given me permission to release their testimony. I would be happy to provide a physical or digital copy of those documents if that would ease your worries.”

 

Fareeha took a moment, biting her lower lip and furrowing her brow. She’d come this far. What reason could she have not to at least try this? If the procedure didn’t work out she could have Helix’s cybernetics people hack off the useless lump that was her hand and replace it…

  
“Give me the first treatment and email that file to [ C4ptainAmari@gmail.com ](mailto:C4ptainAmari@gmail.com) please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All emails used in this story will be both fully functional and controlled by me. I'll be answering in-character as whomever owns the account, though I will likely include out of character tidbits to thank you for your support. I may even do something with the stuff I receive depending on what I get. ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧


	4. Apple pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha receives her first treatment
> 
> (If you're looking for smut, here you go. ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) I finally wrote some.)

“As you wish. Hold this.”

 

The redhead set her tablet aside and pulled the metal box into her lap. Opening it up with a pair of clicks that echoed in Fareeha’s ears. She withdrew a small ball and held it out. Pharah took the object into her good hand and ran her eyes over the surface. It was some kind of sphere with a surface that bent in ever so slightly at her touch and was textured like an unpowered monitor.

 

“What even…”

 

“I know. Most of my patients are confused the first time. This treatment will seem strange but I need you to do as I say, Captain Amari. Do you understand?”

 

Before she thought she gave a small nod.

 

“Good. Now watch the surface of the ball.”

 

The device began to glow a gentle yellow from within, small vibrations trailing into Fareeha’s wrist in a slow tempo with warmth following close behind. As she stared the light slowly intensified until her eyes were watering. Letting them close halfway as the doctor spoke once more.

 

“Can you hear me, Ms. Amari? If you can squeeze the ball.”

 

Her fingers contracted and the orb shifted shade to a soft magenta. Pulsing more rapidly now as heat built up. Fareeha could feel her muscles loosening throughout her body, but her grasp remained firm.

 

“Excellent. Please state your full name and rank.”

 

“Captain Fareeha Amari of Helix Security.”

 

Something was odd but every time it felt like she closed in on that thought another tingle ran up her arm and distracted her from it.

 

“Any family?”

 

“A father, Phillip Amari.”

 

“And your mother?”

 

“Ana Amari, she was killed in action five years ago.”

 

“Any close friends? Husbands, boyfriends… girlfriends?”

 

Fareeha’s eyes briefly opened a tiny bit wider but the blinding pink light forced them back to their half-closed state. She agreed to do what the doctor said, which must apply to answering questions too.

 

“No lovers. The few friends I had died the night my wrist was broken.”

 

“A shame. Truly a shame.”

 

The color filling Fareeha’s vision changed to a red that blotted out everything around her. She was drifting in an ocean of crimson. Her body was light as a feather, it felt as if she might float away at any moment. All that tethered her was the soothing voice of her doctor.

 

“Tell me about these friends of yours.”

 

“There was… Hunter. He was a bit of a headstrong man, a hell of a dungeon master, and a good writer. Even if he only wrote these smutty little stories that got passed around the base. Don’t know if he knew that I made copies of every one he wrote. Guess I’ll never know now.

 

Then Jen. She was so sweet… I remember she baked for the whole squad once a week, but wouldn’t tell us when. Just showed up with a bag full of homemade pastries and handed them out… Of course it meant we had to double up on PT but she was always there to encourage the men. Water, food, or support. You could always count on Jen… It’s hard to believe I won’t see her walk into the barracks with that adorable smile on her face.”

 

“They sound like good coworkers.”

 

“The best.”

 

There was a click that barely registered in the dazed Amari’s mind

 

“Now… tell me the code to access Helix’s secure network in their local HQ.”

 

“5-8-4-2-8-9-3-1-1, but you also need to pass a vocal match and a biometric scanner.”

 

“What’s the password for the voice recognition?”

 

“It’s ‘To protect the innocent’.”

 

“And whose biometrics match the alarms?”

 

“All security personnel of the rank captain or above can adjust the system’s settings.”

 

“Good… Now tell me what Helix keeps in the high security sections. The ones they don’t tell the city about.”

 

“You mean Max Sec?”

 

“Yes, mein liebling.”

 

“I’m not sure. That’s not my department. Scuttlebutt says it’s where they keep some kind of bioweapon research facility.”

 

“Would you be willing to check if I asked you to?”

 

“Who are you…? I can’t recall… Where am I…?”

 

Fear crept into Fareeha’s voice as she struggled against leaden limbs and eyelids, a gentle hand rested on one shoulder as that voice stamped her worries out effortlessly.

 

“You’re safe. I’ve got you welpe.”

 

She gave a small whimper as fingers trailed through her hair, carefully brushing it back behind one ear.

 

“You’re doing so good. Just a few more questions, okay?”

 

“O--okay.”

 

“You’re alright schätzchen; just listen to me. When you return to work at Helix I want you to find out who has access to the maximum security areas. Then you’re going to email the details to  [ a.zieglerMD@gmail.com ](mailto:a.zieglerMD@gmail.com) and delete the record of sending it. Afterwards you’ll climb into bed and…”

 

The doctor trailed off and even if Fareeha couldn’t see it she could feel that grin. Hear it in the breathy tone that had found its way into the redhead’s words.

 

“Slide your shirt off and feel the cool night air raising goosebumps across every inch of your body.”

 

Captain Amari gave an involuntary shudder as the warmth radiating from her hand turned into a slight chill. Her nipples had thrust themselves into her consciousness as they stiffened, rubbing against her bra with each breath she took.

 

“Mmm… you are a sensitive one, aren’t you. Then you’ll touch yourself. First your thighs drawing the tips of your fingers up ever so close to your lips before trailing up your sides to massage your breasts. Squeezing and kneading just the way you like while my voice pushes you forward. Telling you about every dirty little secret you’re hiding, and how I’m not going to tell anyone because you’ve been a good girl.”

 

Fareeha whimpered as she felt her panties begin to dampen. The doctor’s voice was echoing within her mind and she could feel every act as it was described. Manicured nails dragging across her thighs and up past her crotch to cup her bosom. Massaging in time to each word that drifted into her ears.

 

“This feels amazing, doesn’t it liebchen? It’s all due to your obedience. Doing as you’re told makes this so much better. Doesn’t it?”

 

A gasp accompanied the soldier’s instinctive nod as one of those soft hands began sliding down from her breasts.

 

“Yessssss.”

 

“When you’re lying in bed alone, this is what you’ll think of. Being utterly under my control, my hands on your body, with my words rattling around in that cute little head of yours.”

 

It was like a bolt of lightning had hit her moments later when a fingertip made contact with the edge of her needy pussy. Muscles tensing and flexing as her entire body gave a shudder, pressing eagerly into that touch. As it traced around the very edge of her entrance those silken words pushed Fareeha’s need to ever greater heights.

 

“But there’s a problem when you’re alone.”

 

“What?”

 

“You can’t finish without my word or touch. That would be disobedient. Only bad girls climax without permission. And you want to be good, don’t you sweet pet?”

 

“Yes Ma’aHM!”

 

Her words were forced a few octaves higher as that probing digit suddenly dipped between those slick folds. A practical deluge soaking her panties as the oversensitive walls did their best to clamp down around the intruder.

 

“That’s my good pet. Now cum for me.”

 

A cry ripped itself from Fareeha’s lips as she bucked her hips against that touch. Spasms wracking her form as a sharp pair of canines bit into her neck. The initial burst of sensation slowly trailing off into jolts of pleasure that ran through every inch of her. Panting for breath as she slowly recovered to the sound of quiet suckling on the skin of her neck. A lewd popping sound filled her ears as those lips left her neck followed by a whisper.

 

“Sleep, my pet. When you wake up you’ll be home and forget any of this happened. Nothing but a dream.”

  
With that Fareeha’s eyes drifted shut, the bright light leaving her vision as she dozed off in her seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second note on the email, same as the first, I'll answer any emails sent with in-character responses to the best of my ability.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment in the box below if you'd like to say something about this chapter. I do read and respond to most, if not all, of them.


End file.
